Metamorphmayhem
by bondi98
Summary: "It all started with a mistake. A perfectly normal human error, well normal human error when you're someone like Tonks. She honestly didn't mean to get caught but looking back she wouldn't have wished for anything else. Neither would the Weasley twins" - The story of the "troublemaking gang whose legendary tales from Peeves would go on to inspire the infamous Weasley twins."
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a mistake. A perfectly normal human error, well normal human error when you're someone like Tonks. She honestly didn't mean to get caught but looking back she wouldn't have wished for anything else. Neither would the Weasley twins, but that will make sense later.

Nymphordora Tonks, known only as Tonks by all those who valued their lives, was wondering the seemingly abandoned corridors of Hogwarts seething over the latest Slytherin teasing. The second year was tired of the constant taunting over her clumsiness, her plainness, her well anything the Slytherin's decided was worthy torment ammunition. "If only they knew the truth" thought the second year Hufflepuff. A surprisingly well kept secret in a place like Hogwarts was that Tonks was a metamorphmagus Thoroughly frustrated the young girl didn't not realise her hair was changing colour from her natural mousy brown to her preferred colours of violet and bubble-gum pink when at home. That was at least, until she heard the gasp from behind her. Tonks turned round to see the face of a familiar third year slack jawed pointing at her head, more specifically her hair. Panicked Tonks ran through the corridors making twists and turns randomly. Finally out of breath Tonks halts and turns around taking in her surroundings. Somehow in her panic Tonks had managed to run from the Transfiguration Department to somewhere on the fifth floor. Calmed enough for her hair to be back to its natural colour, Tonks now started to think about how to find her way to the Hufflepuff Common room. Searching the corridor Tonks found classrooms full of muggle things and figured she was in the Muggle Studies corridor a subject she could choose to take next year.

Gwenog Jones a Hufflepuff sixth year student was heading back to her common room when she came across Tonks looking more than a little lost. Gwenog knew Tonks from quidditch try-outs earlier that month as one of the more promising chaser candidates. "You alright Tonks" she asked trying not to startle the girl. "Oh. Um hi Gwenog, yeah I'm fine it's just err I don't know how to get back to our common room." Stifling a laugh Gwenog nodded for Tonks to follow her and pretty soon they were walking through their common room door. Tonks headed to the dormitory stairs but before she was out of ear shot Gwenog called "I expect to see you on the pitch 7 sharp tomorrow. Welcome to the team Newbie". Walking up to her dorm with a bounce in her step over the exciting news Tonks failed to notice a second shadow following hers. Sitting on her bed Tonks jumped with a start finally noticing the third year from the Transfiguration Department standing at the foot of her bed. Noticing Tonks apprehension the third year spoke up "Hey its fine you don't have to worry. I didn't mean to scare you it's just" she paused before continuing "I didn't know there was another metamorphmagus in Hufflepuff". Surprised from the third year knowing what she was Tonks failed to realised she'd said _another_. Her brain finally connecting the dots Tonks stuttered out "A…Another, you mean you're one to. There's other metamorphmagi in Hogwarts." For the second time that night someone in Tonks vicinity stifled a chuckle. "Yes I'm a metamorphmagus and there's four others that I know of. I'm Lexi by the way." After an awkward silence Lexi approached the bed and sat in front of Tonks. "There's more than just you" Lexi smiled remembering how she felt when she first found another metamorphmagus "Yes there Andy and Travis both Gryffindors, Jamie a Ravenclaw and well Jade who's in Slytherin" "WHAT" Tonks screamed. "I know, I know but honestly she's not take bad. You can meet them if you like." "Really" Tonks cried "When?" Thinking for a while Lexi said "You can meet them tomorrow if you like" "Yes please. Oh wait I have my first quidditch practise in the morning" "That's fine, you can meet them after lunch"

Saturday came and Tonks was for once up early. Heading to the pitch Tonks could wait to be in the air, her thoughts on flying, her new teammates and getting a decent broom. Reaching the pitch she saw her five of her new teammates in the air with the sixth, Gwenog Jones. Waiting for her at the centre of the pitch holding a package. Quickening her pace Tonks headed to the circle whilst the players in the air descended. "I spoke to Professor Sprout who owled your parents and they sent you this" Gwenog told her handing over the package. Tearing off the wrapping Tonks saw a Nimbus 1500. Gazing in awe Tonks mentally ticked off on thing from her list before moving onto the final two: teammates and flying. Practise went quicker than expected and Tonks did extremely well. Being not only the only second year on the team but the only person from try-outs to make the team, several made reserves, Tonks was more than nervous. Terrified really. But in the air she did amazingly well fitting in with her fellow chasers and executing basic and some not so basic manoeuvres effortlessly, almost like she was born to fly. With practise over Tonks headed to the changing rooms but not before catching a group of people in the stands. After lunch Lexi came and found her in the common room and took her to meet the other metamorphmagi. After walking for a while Lexi stopped in front of a wall on the seventh floor and Tonks was thinking a mix of "oh no we're lost" and "I think I've become friends with a crazy person" Not long after stopping a door appeared in the wall and Lexi dragged her in. Behind the door was a spacious room with several sofas, a snacks bar and a fridge full of drinks. On two of the sofas in the centre of the room surrounding a table sat four students who turned around upon hearing the arrival of Lexi and Tonks. "Guys meet Tonks. Tonks meet the guys" Lexi called and that was the start of the troublemaking gang whose legendary tales from Peeves would go on to inspire the infamous Weasley twins.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Tonks' life had changed for the better. Quidditch was going really well and they had their first match coming up. Tonks could not wait but naturally she was a little nervous. The gang, as she'd started calling Lexi Andy Jade Jamie and Travis, were really supportive of her and told her she'd be fine. Despite the usual house rivalries and age differences they all got along really well. Tonks was closer with Lexi considering they were in the same house but also found herself becoming close with the others. Travis, Jade and Tonks bonded over their rebellious nature whilst Andy and Jamie had quidditch in common with her; Andy was one of the Gryffindor beaters and Jamie was a chaser like Tonks. Luckily Tonks' first match was against Slytherin so she wouldn't have to face either of the boys.

Sitting at her house table the morning before the match Lexi saw Tonks shaking and reach over to hug her. "Relax Tonksie. I've seen you play, you'll do great" "We've all seen you kiddo. Stop worrying it's not like you're facing Awesome Andy" "Don't forget about the Jaw-dropping James" bellowed to voices that echoed round the Great Hall. Tonks laughed as she turned around to face the rest of the gang, both Andy and James holding their wands to their throats to make their voices loud. Leaping up to give Jade and Travis a hug and shove Andy and James Tonks retorted "as if Awesome Andy and Jaw-dropping James could ever beat Turbo Tonks the fastest flyer in all of Hogwarts". Lexi smiled and shook her head at the girl she viewed as her sister. "Man are you ever gonna let that go. It was one time Tonks, one time!" cried James with Andy nodding behind him. "Are you kidding, Tink won't let you forget your defeat in a hurry." "Yeah guys I mean she beat the supposed fastest flyers after her second week of practise." Replied Jade and Travis. "Traaaviiissss" Tonks whined "I told you not to call me Tink" "But it suits you. You're a troublemaker just like Tinkerbell" Lexi laughed. "As great as this conversation is we've got to go to the pitch Newbie" spoke Gwenog startling the six students. As Tonks followed her captain she heard a mix of "Good luck" and "Go get'em turbo" following her out.

Tonks was up in the Room of Requirement celebrating her first quidditch win with the gang before having to be in the Hufflepuff dorms for the inevitable house celebration. Although Jade was a little sad her house lost she couldn't be prouder of her friend for scoring the winning goal and to celebrate the fourth year stole some butterbeers from her roommate's supply. Eventually all the friends stopped and headed back to their common rooms with smiles on their faces bidding each other good night and arranging to meet the next day. Once back at the Hufflepuff common room Tonks was hoisted onto the shoulders of one of the sixth year boys and paraded round the room. Gwenog stood on one of tables to get the crowd's attention and preceded to give a speech about how good the team did and how this year was their year. Soon after Professor Sprout came in to congratulate the team on their win and say that unfortunately it was time for people to head to bed. As Tonks walked away Professor Sprout called her over. "I'm so glad to see you've decided to settle down this year. I really don't want a repeat of last year." The Professor smiled before leaving the common room. Tonks thought over the words _a repeat of last year_ as she headed to bed.

Several weeks later Tonks was sitting with Travis in the Library working on their Potions essays. Over on another table a bunch of Slytherins were throwing paper at them. After the fifteenth time of being hit in the back of the head Tonks was fed-up. Slamming her hands on the table, Tonks kicked the chair back and marched over to the table. Acting on instinct Tonks grabbed the closest Slytherin and went to punch him in the face however her fist never connected. Looking up she saw Travis holding her wrist in a firm grasp who then pulled her back to their table. Quickly packing up his things and hers Travis guided Tonks out the Library and to the Room of Requirement. Once inside Tonks shoved him off and flung herself on to the sofa. After several minutes Tonks sat up suddenly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I think it's time we had a little fun with the Slytherins" she said looking at Travis. Quickly catching her trail of thought Travis grinned eagerly "What did you have in mind" he asked being the only one in the gang, asides from Jade, who shared Tonk's rebellious nature. "I was thinking a prank, one that they won't forget in a hurry" Settling next to her Travis and Tonks began to plan what would become one of the many pranks they would pull together.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks had passed since the altercation in the library and Tonks and Travis had come up with the perfect revenge prank. There was, however, one floor in their plan. The execution. Slightly put out Travis and Tonks decided to suspend their prank until they had an achievable prank leaving their plan on the coffee table.

Just hours after Travis and Tonks left the Room of Requirement Jade entering searching for a reprieve from her housemates. Settling now on the sofa with her worn copy of 'Spellman's Syllabary' and attempting her Study of Ancient Rooms homework. Finally finished Jade looked over her work scattered across the table and came across a worn piece of parchment covered in ink spills and scribbles as many ideas were crossed out. The very same piece of parchment Tonks and Travis had been working on earlier. Intrigued Jade decided to read it.

_The Payback Prank _**Payback Prank that's a rubbish name Tonks **_Well what do you suggest Travis _**Travis' Triumphant Trickery **_How about no._

"Payback Prank" Jade wondered aloud. Scanning the page she chuckled as she read more of Travis and Tonks arguing, mainly over the name of their prank. Finally her eyes settled of a paragraph circled several times and read their final idea.

**Mission Mischief: Slytherin Scare.**

**This mission will be the start of the war on Slytherins **_(except Jade) _**for their constant teasing put into action because of the Study Stand-off. **_Seriously Travis we're not Aurors after potential Death Eaters, we're just getting our own back on the Slytherins for once. _**Fine back it less fun then. So what's the plan? **_Right so you know how Snape is really _**the spawn of Voldermort **_um yeah. Well have you noticed how we scare's even Slytherin students. _**Yes, your point being… **_My point is we use that to get our own back. Imagine Snape in the corridors yelling at them, Snape coming up to them during meals and giving them hugs or stealing their food. Finally imagine the fear when they wake up with Snape staring at them whilst they slept. _**That's brilliant but Snape will never agree to that. **_He doesn't have to. We can be Snape we are metamorphmagi after all. _**Tonks that is the best idea even this will be soo much fun. So, how are we getting into the Slytherin dorms? **_I was hoping you'd have an answer for that_

And with that the writing stopped. Jade had to admit it was definitely a brilliant idea and thinking about it she know the answer to their dilemma. With that Jade left in search of either Travis or Tonks clasping the parchment in hand.

Jade didn't find either of the pranksters till the next day when the whole gang met in the Room of Requirement. "I can solve your problem" she said as Tonks walked in with Lexi. "What? I don't have a problem" Tonks replied baffled by Jade's statement. "Your prank" Jade prompted holding up the now scrunched up page. "Hey that's ours" Travis yelled as he came through the door followed closely by Andy and Jamie. They all settled on the couches as Jade handed the parchment over. "How will you solve our problem" Travis asked sceptical. "Easy. You two aren't the only metamorphmagi and it just so happens one of them is in Slytherin" Silence filled the room as everyone took in Jade's words. "That's That's That's perfect" Tonks exclaimed as Jamie, Andy and Lexi looked on confused. "Here read this" Travis said laying the page on the table for the others to read. After reading they agreed to play some more enthusiastic then others (Note: read Andy in place of some) and the gang set about planning exactly how the prank would go.


	4. Chapter 4

It took the gang a couple of weeks but they had soon perfected their plan. Unfortunately not before another confrontation with some spoilt Slytherins that ended with Tonks and Travis now known as the Terrible Trickster Two (Note: Only Travis ever referred to them by that name. Not for lack of trying concerning everyone else) in detention.

"I can't believe we got detention. Us the Terrible Trickster Two" Travis cried collapsing into one of the couches. "Give up Travis. No one's going to call you two the Terrible Trickster Two" Jade replied following his example and flinging herself on the couch opposite. "Maybe we should postpone our plan. I mean you guys are in enough trouble as it is" Lexi said coming through the door and moving into the centre of the room. "Not that you don't deserve it" she added with a pointed glare at Tonks. "Ah come on Lex that's not fair. Travis was only defending Tonks and Tonks shouldn't even have a detention because the Slytherins started it and you know it." Andy and Jamie said stepping up to defend their friends. "Yeah and where was that when we needed you eh?" Travis all but shouted.

Sensing an argument Tonks decided to distract everyone "Guys, Guys lets focus on putting our plan into motion okay" "But how? You and Travis will be stuck in detention, me and Jamie have practice for our game and Lexi will be busy trying to keep Gwenog off your back for getting in trouble…Again" Andy asked. "Simple we stick with our plan but change it slightly. Jade you wouldn't mind starting our plan would you?" Tonks replied. "Yeah no problem. I'll keep popping up behind them as they do their potions work tutting or muttering about their stupidity" Jade said face cracking with a devious grin. Everyone else laughed at that thought.

Jade walked into the Slytherin common room and immediately spotted a group of 3rd years discussing their potions work or lack there-of. Slipping behind a column she morphed into the potions master and set about getting some revenge. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Jade spoke in the perfect imitation of Snape's voice. Startled the group turned round an one of the braver ones stuttered out "Sir err Professor Snape Sir we were just… um we were just doing our potions essay for tomorrow Professor Snape Sir" Fighting the urge to laugh Jade spoke up again "Leaving it a little late aren't we. This essay was set last week and I'd hate to think my own house would let me down" "No nononono Professor Sir we wouldn't do that. We'll finish it right down honest Sir" Smiling to herself at her accomplishment Jade swiftly left the common room and turned down a deserted corridor to change back into herself. "This is going to be so much fun" she whispered to herself. And so Jade continued randomly commenting on students potions work, complaining about their state of dress and even on how some of them walk. Well only on those who really had it out for her friends. Two weeks later Jamie and Andy joined in; stopping Slytherins in corridors making them late to other classes gaining them detentions from other teachers. Lexi made sure that they didn't go too far so they didn't get caught, well at least until Travis and Tonks got to have some fun. They do deserve it after all they've been through.

A week after Jamie and Andy joined in Tonks and Travis had finished their detentions. Travis wasted no time in getting involved in all the fun. Unusually Tonks didn't seem to want any art of her plan. Despite laughing and smiling at all the trouble the Slytherins got in to thanks to their helping hands, she took no active part in it.

Another week past and the gang was starting to get worried about Tonks lack of pranking and trouble-making. Her teachers however were very pleased with her inactivity. Professor Sprout even gave her 30 house points and invited her for tea in her office. Gwenog like Tonks' teachers was very pleased with her sudden change in personality going easier on her in practises and smiling at her more around the castle. Tonks' break from mischief didn't last long though. One ordinary morning the gang all sat together in the Great Hall waiting on Tonks. Looking around they noticed that Snape was also missing from the teachers' table. Before they had time to comprehend this the doors burst open and an angry Professor Snape stormed towards the Slytherin table. "Tell me, does anything stick in that Neanderthal brains of yours. Well answer me" The whole hall stared at Snape in surprise whilst the Slytherin students trembled in fear. The past month had been hell for them and now they sat waiting to hear the end of their tormentor's statement. "What do I have to do to make you understand? Your recent behaviour has been less than exemplary and I must say I have expected better from every single one of you." Without saying anything else Snape turned on his heel and waltzed out the hall leaving complete and utter silence in his wake.

5 minutes later a grinning Tonks walked up to the gang and sat next to them an unmistakable bounce in her step. 5 pairs of questioning eyes stared at her but Tonks only grinned wider in response nodding her head to the teachers' table. Not long after a tired Professor Snape entered the hall. However he was dressed in completely different clothes. Amidst the confusion Professor Dumbledore stared directly at Tonks and a small smile graced his face. _He knows_ Tonks thought _but how._ Returning her gaze back to her friends she decided to end their confusion "So how'd you like the grand finale to our prank" "wait what that was you like really you?" four voices spoke jumbled up as one. Turning to look at Travis the only one to keep quiet Tonks waited for him to speak "That was brilliant. I mean god I'm mad that you didn't include me but I've got to say you were bloody fantastic. So where do we go next?"


	5. Chapter 5

The following days were pretty quiet for the gang. Travis spent the quiet period working on his master plans with help from Jade and Lexi whilst Jamie and Andy worked on their quidditch skills. As for Tonks she spent the time thinking over Dumbledore's reaction. _He knew that was certain but how. I've been careful we all have. Ok so maybe I could have been a little more careful but still how does he know? _Tonks couldn't wrap her head around it and the others dismissed her concerns.

Soon the gang started pulling pranks again. Simple harmless pranks that didn't involve their abilities. Jade being a Slytherin naturally excelled at spooks as the other students were wary of her, they soon grew to like her but there was still some distrust simply because of her house. Andy and Travis were quite daring in their pranks focusing on Slytherins or teachers as targets, this tended to get them into a lot of trouble but both always said **It was worth it**. Jamie's pranks were naturally cunning being a Ravenclaw and was notoriously difficult to be punished as there was rarely any proof. Lexi's pranks were basic harmless pranks, she tended to stick to moving things around in the dorms or common room. Finally Tonks. Tonks' pranks were easy to spot as she chose to change random areas of Hogwarts. Many years later the Weasley twins will be known for their portable swamp prank but it was not the first time that Hogwarts' interior was changed for the entertainment of the students.

Individually the pranksters were manageable but when they got together they were the teachers' worst nightmare. The mutterings of the teachers' when clearing up the aftermath of their pranks sparked Travis' imagination and got him thinking.

"We need a name" Travis said one day when they were all lounging in the Room of Requirement that had become their unofficial soon to be official meeting place. "What do you mean a name? We have names why do we need new ones" Jamie asked. "He's right" Jade said "We need something to define us as us" "Where has this come from then" Lexi asked confused by the sudden need for a name. "Well, it's just since we started pranking, seriously pranking the older Gryffindors have started talking" Travis replied. "And they tell stories of The Marauders: Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They were pranksters like us and the things they did were amazing. Did you know that they used to prank Snape all the time, they even went as far as calling him Snivellus" Andy continued.

"Okay so we need a name but what, I'm guessing you have something Travis you're always full of those sorts of ideas" Tonks said. "Well now that you mention it" Travis started grinning whilst pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Gang Name Ideas

Something to do with 6 as there's 6 of us

Something to do with mischief, trouble, pranks etc.

Initials: initials doesn't work

Names

Satanic Six

Mischief Mayhem

Mayhem Makers

Six Scholars

United Pranksters Pranksters Untied

Devils Number

Metamorphmayhem

"You really want us to have a name don't you" Lexi said smiling at all the effort Travis had gone to. "Well yeah, because then it would make us a family" The others looked over Travis' ideas but soon became stuck between two: Pranksters United and Metamorphmayhem. Unsurprisingly it was Jamie the wise Ravenclaw who came up with the soloution. "Why don't we call ourselves Metamorphmayhem: Pranksters United?" he asked the gang. After thinking it over everyone agreed and soon the words could be found above the fireplace, on the door and spread randomly around their now official meeting place. In years to come the meeting place will be renamed simply Pranksters United but the general purpose would remain the same to wreak havoc amongst Hogwarts and create friendships amongst the four houses.


End file.
